Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney, The Conclusion
by Lady-Reyna
Summary: Cómo se desarrollan los hechos desde "Trials & Tribulations" hasta "Apollo Justice". Phoenix decide ayudar a Iris en su juicio para rebajar su condena y liberarla, mientras encuentra sentimientos enterrados. ¿Querrá y/o podrá desenterrarlos cuando él mismo los sepultó, en un jardín de florecientes nuevos sentimientos? Pequeña historia de final intuitivo.( Iris x Phoenix x Maya )
1. Chapter 1

**_¡Hola! Hacía mucho tiempo que quería escribir sobre ese tiempo entre "Trials & tribulations" y "Apollo Justice", en el que dejan muchos temas abiertos (Qué fue de Maya, Pearly, incluso Edgeworth, Franziska, etc etc.), y hablar sobretodo de cómo Phoenix y Maya acabaron separándose en Apollo Justice. Para hacerlo más interesante, no podía olvidarme de Iris! Que conste que soy pro Phoenix x Maya. Con eso lo digo todo : D. Será una historia cortita, ¡pero espero que os guste!_**

**_- La cursiva indica los pensamientos de Phoenix._**

**_"Phoenix Wright: Ace attorney y sus personajes correspondientes son de la propiedad de Capcom. "_**

_Todo ha acabado. Una profunda paz ha vuelto a mí, después de tanto tiempo de intrigas, traiciones y cuestiones sin resolver. Aunque no puede decirse que todo saliera bien, sí puedo decir que acabó de la mejor manera posible, dadas las circunstancias. No obstante, no cambiaría ninguna de estas aventuras por toda la tranquilidad del mundo, aunque luego seguro que acabo arrepintiéndome por pensar así…pero es cierto que estos días he echado de menos la habitual actividad con la que me encontraba viviendo. Después de todo, Maya y Pearls volvieron a la aldea Kurain. Maya se recuperó del resfriado, y entre lágrimas y la promesa de volver a vernos pronto, se marcharon. Es lógico pensar que ahora ellas deban volver a su rutina, Maya es la maestra, y después de todo lo que le ha pasado, unas buenas vacaciones fuera de la locura criminal de la ciudad con la que se encontraba aquí conmigo le hará bien. Además, todo esto ha hecho también que decida centrarse en su deber, y el entrenamiento la mantendrá alejada de cualquier pensamiento negativo referente a lo sucedido. Y aunque me alegro de que puedan seguir adelante y vivir su vida, porque realmente su vida está allí, no puedo evitar apenarme, ya las echo de menos. Pero acordamos vernos pronto, y confío en que así será. Por el momento, he decidido tomarme unas vacaciones, mi condición física después de todo no es que sea de lo mejorcito. Me he dedicado a ordenar la oficina, que si películas del samurai de acero por aquí, pelotas de la princesa rosa, papeles de hamburguesas por el sofá…y, por qué no, a pensar en el futuro. Mañana abriré por fin, de nuevo, el buffet, porque la vida continúa, pero la mía sin dinero no._

25 de Noviembre, Buffet Wright & CO 17.00 PM

/_Abro la oficina y no viene ni dios…llevo todo el día y nada. Quizás debería pasarme por la comisaría y ver qué se cuece. Puede que Gumshoe sepa de algún caso que pueda llevar…por lo menos seguro que es mejor que estar parado viéndome crecer la barba./_

Comisaría de policía 17:30 PM

-¡ Hombre amigo! ¡Cuánto tiempo! – exclamaba entre carcajadas el inspector

-/_realmente hará una semana que nos vimos por última vez, tampoco es tanto tiempo…_/ Hola inspector, ¿cómo va todo?

- Pues la verdad, amigo, es que la vuelta a la rutina por aquí es más dura de lo que te imaginas…me esfuerzo en el trabajo y lo único que recibo son latigazos y gritos de Von Karma….y encima mi sueldo sigue por los suelos, y claro, ahora que Maggie y yo…ya sabe…-tosió nerviosamente – pues claro, uno necesita más presupuesto, ¿Qué clase de hombre sería si no puedo ni comprarle un detallito por su cumpleaños? Porque ella para el mío…

- Esto…inspector, / _en el fondo me da pena pero no estoy aquí para escuchar historias…_/ y ¿qué tal está Edgeworth? Tampoco sé de él desde entonces.

- ¡oh! Pues verás, el sr. Edgeworth se ha marchado unos días fuera, dijo algo así como que quería poder trabajar sin que ningún movimiento insolente le pudiera incordiar, pero no sé muy bien a qué se refería…

-/_oh, yo sí, y muy bien…pobre Edgeworth, él y su miedo a los terremotos.../_ Pues la verdad es que pasaba por aquí para ver si sabrías de algún caso en el que pudiera trabajar…alguien a quien defender.

-oh oh, no se equivoque amigo! Un inspector no puede rebelar ese tipo de información, es confidencial!...aunque ahora que pienso, el otro día preguntaron por ti…

-¿Qué? ¿alguien solicitó mis servicios y no me lo habías dicho?

-B-bueno, en realidad lo mencionó, pero se arrepintió al momento, y no me extraña…quiero decir, sus casos son siempre tan ajetreados jejeje – reía campechanamente.

-/_vale, gracias._/ ¿Y puedo saber de quién se trataba?

-¡Claro! Pero si tú la conoces, hablo de Iris, ya sabe.

-¿I-iris? /_He estado pensando varios días en pasar de visita, pero necesitaba unos días de relax antes de plantearme volver a verla seriamente…me sobresalto cada vez que se habla de ella./_

- Bueno, ella necesita un abogado, el juicio para determinar su sentencia es muy pronto y con una buena defensa podría obtener la menor pena y salir pronto de ahí. Espero que así sea, porque con esa carita y esa voz tan dulce se hace muy duro tenerla encerrada en un lugar tan sombrío…UY! No le diga a Maggey que voy diciendo esas cosas! No se vaya a pensar lo que no es…qué desgraciaa!

- ¡V-vale! ¡Cálmese! Iré a hablar con Iris entonces…

- ¿Sí? ¡Qué bien amigo! Seguro que está muy contenta de verle!

*Empieza el sonido de un pitido PIPI-PIPI cada vez más intenso*

-OH…¡NO! ¡Se acerca la jefa! Lo siento amigo, seguiremos hablando, cuídese! – dijo nervioso mientras se marchaba.

-A-adiós, igualmente…-_no me oye ya…en fin, creo que aún tengo tiempo de pasarme por el centro de detención…-_

CENTRO DE DETENCIÓN 18.45 PM

- Oh…¡oh! ¡Feenie! ¡Has venido a verme! – exclamó sorprendida con su característica dulzura, la joven detrás del cristal.

- Ho-hola Iris…¿Cómo va?- _vale, Phoenix, cálmate, se notan tus nervios a leguas.-sudando la gota gorda-_

- Pues de momento va bien, aunque esté encerrada… y eso– dijo sin embargo dulcemente de nuevo.

- Oh, ¡claro! Qué insensible, L-lo siento, qué tontería…- _Metedura de pata nº1-_

- No, tranquilo, ahora que estás aquí…no podría ir mejor jiji. – sonrió aún más dulcemente si cabía.

- Q-qué? Oh, bueno…jejeje- se rascó la cabeza nervioso y sonrojado.

- ¿Y a qué se debe tan agradable visita?

- He oído que pronto es el juicio para determinar tu sentencia. También que necesitas un abogado…

- Pues…sí, pero no te preocupes, puede defenderme mi abogado de oficio.

- Ya, pero…bueno, he estado pensando, y seguro que más que yo, sobre el caso no sabe. Creo que puedo ayudarte a conseguir una buena sentencia…

- Oh, no, Feenie, no tienes que hacer esto por mí, ya he sido suficiente incordio para ti.

- Iris, lo que hiciste…bueno, en el pasado está. Creo que hiciste mucho por Maya y por mí, y eso te lo debo. Por eso, no me marcharé de aquí hasta que aceptes ser mi cliente. – _uy, ¿me habré pasado…?-_

- Mm…-con cara sorprendida- jiji

- Q-qué…qué pasa ahora? – volviendo a sudar

- Recuerdo que para aquel entonces sólo te ponías así para…defenderme. Y sigues haciéndolo…muchas gracias Feenie, confío pues en ti – volvía a sonreír.

-Oh, sí…claro, para eso…estamos – volvía a decir sonrojadísimo y rascándose la cabeza - ¡_Diablos! ¿Cuándo parará de sonreír? Estaba decidido a no bajarme del burro pero con esta mujer es imposible…está claro que estoy hecho un sensiblero-._

- Entonces, te pongo al día, abogado feenie? Jijijiji

- S-sí, por favor.- poniéndose serio al fin.

Prepararon el caso durante los siguientes días, y al final llegó el día del juicio, el 1 de diciembre. Se llegó al acuerdo de que quedaría en libertad para el 15 de diciembre, comienzo de las vacaciones de navidad.

1 de Diciembre Tribunal de Justicia sala nº4 13.00 pm

-Muchísimas gracias, sabía que podía confiar en ti, Feenie – una sonrisa de felicidad irradiaba la cara de Iris

-No hay de qué…después de todo te lo debía.

-En realidad ya estábamos en paz, pero tú insististe en hacerlo…y eso me hizo muy feliz, de veras.

- No ha sido nada, en serio…

- Bueno, parece que debo irme ya…¿Volverás a visitarme? Antes de salir…

- S-sí, bueno, por qué no. – _Otra vez no…-_

-Muchas gracias de nuevo, nos vemos pronto – se despidió Iris mientras se alejaba al lado del alguacil.

-…

_No puedo creer que esté cayendo de nuevo en su red. Sé que Iris es muy buena persona, sólo hay que ver lo que fue capaz de hacer por nosotros. Y claro está, le tengo cierto cariño especial, nostálgico…pero también siento cierto rechazo que no puedo obviar. Por eso quería mantenerme alejado de ella, porque sabía que podía pasar…bueno…esto. No sé si encariñarme de ella otra vez será bueno. La verdad es que eso me aterroriza. Y también que ella lo haga de mí. En cierta manera es como traer de nuevo ese pasado que quiero olvidar. Todo lo sucedido, mi antiguo "yo". Creo que a nadie le gusta recordarse como "aquel perdedor incrédulo". Pues yo lo era, y mucho, y quizás siga siéndolo, pero no puedo volver a cometer los mismos errores que entonces. ¿Quizás Iris simplemente intenta ser mi amiga y yo le doy demasiadas vueltas a la cabeza?_

**_Perdón si es sosillo de momento, espero introducir el tema Maya poco a poco próximamente._**

**_Si seguís mi otra historia, que conste que la seguiré después de esta, que ando ocupadísima con los estudios!_**

**_Espero que os haya gustado : D_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Voy subiendo a medida que voy escribiendo, por eso son capítulos cortitos! Y siento tardar tanto en introducir Phoenix x Maya, pero prometo que poco a poco irá surgiendo todo : D  
-**_

_En ello estuve pensando todo el día. Y sí, el resto de la semana también. _

8 de Diciembre Piso de Phoenix 17:00

_Me encontraba yo trabajando en un nuevo caso, uno sencillo, cuando picaron a la puerta. Una tras otra. Y entonces abrí..._

- ¡Hombre tío! ¿Qué taaaal?- saltó Larry abrazándolo

- ¡Larry! Pues aquí estamos, pasa, pasa – Señalándole hacia dentro y cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

- Oye, ¿soy yo o esto está más pequeño que antes?

- …No, Larry, sigue igual de pequeño que siempre.

- Oh, vaya, claro, es que he estado viviendo con Jasmine y su casa era…snif, snif…

- Eh…¿Larry?, ¿estás bien? – _otra vez no, por favor…_

- NOOOOOO! Tíoooooooo, me han vuelto a dejaaaaaar – lloraba agarrándose al cuello de Phoenix – Era tan buenaaaa, ella era cantante tío, ¿Lo entiendes? Me ha dejado por el guitarrista! Soy lo peooor, no merezco a nadieeee… ¡nadie me quiere!

- _¿por qué habré preguntado?-_ V-vaya, lo siento…pero por favor, haz el favor de soltarme, me estás…ahogando.

- Eh? Oh, claro…snifffff…quizás soy un mal novio, seguro que es eso…snif…-seguía llorando histérico Larry.

- No hombre, seguro que no…- _seguro que sí_ –

- Ah! Claro, ¡ya está! ¡Tengo que pedir consejo a una mujer! Seguro que ellas saben qué debo hacer y en qué debo mejorar! – saltó emocionado Larry – anda, ¿y dónde están las dos muchachitas que siempre te acompañan?

- ¿Te refieres a Maya y a Pearly?

- ¡Sísí!

- Pues se marcharon de vuelta a la aldea Kurain, tienen que seguir su entrenamiento y supongo que pasarán ahí las vacaciones de navidad.

- Cachis…con lo bien que me irían ahora…porque Maya seguro que podría consolarme un poquito…ella es tan simpática y alegre, y yo estoy tan solo…-Se sonrojaba Larry imaginando la situación.

- ¡¿eh?! ¡Ni se te ocurra! – Se agitó Phoenix adivinando los pensamientos de este.

- V-vale tío, ¡tranquilo! No sabía que era tu churri, de todas formas es demasiado joven para mí, aunque veo que a ti eso no te importa – reía alegre de nuevo el rubio.

- ¿¡C-cómo!? ¡No es mi "churri"!– se sonrojó alterado el abogado.- Ella sólo es…bueno…familia, supongo. – _La verdad es que nunca me he parado a pensar que es ella para mí, supongo que eso, familia al fin y al cabo…_

- ¿No? Vaya… Siempre pensé...pensamos...bueno ¿y quién es tu churri? Sólo haces que hablar de leyes y cosas de esas y al final nunca me cuentas sobre tus ligues! – empezó así a darle codazos.

- _ ...pensamos...?_ -Emm…yo no tengo churri… digo novia.

- ¿Quéeeeeeeee? ¡¿y qué haces con tu vidaaaa?! - saltó alterado de nuevo el rubio.

- TRABAJAR Larry – _Eso que parece que tú no haces.-_

- Boh, estás todo el día trabajando tío…¿y en qué trabajas tanto?

- _Es lo que tiene necesitar dinero para vivir_ – Pues llevo el caso de Iris y…

- ¿Iris? ¿De qué me suena ese nombre?

- ¿Ya te has olvidado? La sacerdotisa del templo Hazakura…

- ¡OOOH! ¡Cómo olvidarla! Esa sonrisa, esa dulzura, esa belleza…OH! …¡pero un momento! ¡Si fuiste tú que me la robaste!

- Eh…¡NO, yo no te robé nada!

- Síiii, sí lo hiciste! Ella se fijó en ti…lo sé! –empezó a llorar de nuevo.

- Si tú lo dices…de todas maneras lo nuestro se acabó.

- ¿Cómoooooooo? ¿Vas a dejar marchar a una mujer como ELLA? Pero si es la oportunidad de tu vida tíoooo!

- No se si sabías lo que me hizo antaño…

- Sí, ¿y qué?

- ¿Cómo que y qué?

- Pues que eso es agua pasada, además, te protegió al fin y al cabo ¿no? No sé qué le ves de malo, pero si yo fuera tú iba a por ella…

- Bueno, sí pero…

- ¿Pero quéee? ¡Si es perfecta! ¿Qué hay de malo en que salgas con ella? En serio, no hay nada que perder, ¡ y menos tú!

- sí, bueno…¿¡Cómo que y menos yo!?

- Hombre, no tienes novia, vives solo, trabajas como un desgraciado y no cobras apenas nada, no tienes amigos, vas….

_Me costaba admitirlo, pero por extraño que fuere, Larry tenía razón. Iris fue el amor de mi vida, ¿Por qué no podía darle una segunda oportunidad? Es buena y dulce, cualquiera daría lo que fuese por estar con alguien así. Y, al fin y al cabo, hizo mucho por mí y por Maya…_

_¿La habrá perdonado ella también? Si sólo lo hiciese yo me sentiría mal…al fin y al cabo Maya…yo debo cuidar de ella…_

El día transcurrió con normalidad. Ambos pasaron la tarde hablando, cenaron unas pizzas y vieron una película en la tele mientras bebían algunas cervezas hasta que Larry se quedó dormido en el sofá y Phoenix se rindió al cansancio y se marchó a su habitación a dormir.

9 de diciembre Piso de Phoenix 9:00 AM

*RIING, RIIING*

Sonaba el teléfono. Larry pegó un bote del sofá, quien seguía durmiendo, y lo cogió antes de que Phoenix tuviera tiempo de llegar. Él llevaba rato despierto, había desayunado y se estaba preparando para marcharse al buffet.

-¿Quién demonios llama a estas horaaas?...¿ Eh?... Oh…disculpa…sí, claro, un momento…- Larry tendió el teléfono a Phoenix- Oye tío, la chica del teléfono me ha regañado por mis malos modales…

-_No me extraña, ¿qué manera es esa de descolgar el teléfono?_ – ¿Sí? – contestando la llamada.

- ¡Hola sr. Nick! Soy Pearls, ¿se acuerda de míi? jijiji- una dulce voz de niña contestaba al otro lado con encantadora amabilidad.

-¡Pearly! ¿Cómo no voy a a cordarme de ti? ¿Qué tal todo?

- jiji, todo va muy bien sr. Nick. Me han dejado gastar unas monedas en llamarle, ahora estoy descansando del entrenamiento.

- ¡Vaya! ¡Me alegra mucho que me llames! ¿Y cómo va ese entrenamiento?

- ¡Muy bien! Voy haciendo, de todas maneras no me fuerzan mucho porque se ve que aún soy demasiado pequeña para según qué ejercicios, ¿pero sabe qué? ¡Maya la mística está a tope!

- ¿ah sí? ¿Y cómo está ella?

- Maya la mística está entrenando ahora, ¡ella sí tiene ejercicios duros! A veces me preocupa que trabaje tanto, ¿sabe si puede ser malo para ella?

- Puede ser malo si se forzase mucho…- _Quizás se siente demasiado presionada por el nuevo título de maestra…aunque preocupar a Pearls no solucionará nada_.- Aunque Maya es fuerte, si lo hace es porque sabe que puede, tú lo que tienes que hacer es animarla mucho.

-¡Claro sr. Nick! ¡Eso haré! Como se nota que te preocupas por ella jijiji

- Claro Pearls…sólo faltaría – _aunque no sea de la manera en que ella piensa._

_- _Pues aunque no puede ponerse me ha mandado darte muchos saludos, y esto que quede entre tú y yo, pero creo que se moría de ganas de hablar contigo, pero como estaba en medio del ejercicio no ha podido parar…

- No te preocupes Pearls, entiendo que esté ocupada. Mándale saludos de mi parte también entonces, y anímala de mi parte.

- Sí, claro…

-…¿Pasa algo?

- Me…me preguntaba algo. ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

- Claro, dime.

- Pues verá…¿usted cree que una relación puede funcionar a distancia?

- ¿ A distancia? Bueno, por qué no…aunque depende mucho de las personas y la situación supongo…si las personas se quieren, aunque no se vean, se siguen queriendo, ¿no es así? – _¿En serio estoy hablando de esto con una niña de X años?_

- ¡Síii! ¡Qué bien! Entonces aunque Maya esté…bueno, lejos de usted, ¡las cosas no cambiarán!

- No, ¡claro que no!

- Qué alivio, Maya estará muy contenta cuando le diga. ¡Ay! Y casi me olvido, que no me queda mucho tiempo, estas vacaciones, ¿podemos ir a visitarlo unos días, por favor?

- ¡Claro! Cuando queráis, sois siempre bienvenidas.

-¡Qué alegría! Es que aquí no se celebra la navidad, y Maya me explicó cómo eran las fiestas en la ciudad…Bueno, tengo que dejarle, ¡que vaya muy bien!

- ¡ah claro! Pues muchos ánimos a las dos y nos vemos pronto.

- Muchas gracias! Adiooos!

Phoenix colgó, animado por no tener que pasar las navidades solo en casa.

Pasaron un par de días, Larry seguía pasando de vez en cuando de visita, cómo se notaba que estaba soltero, pensaba Phoenix irritado, no por sus visitas pero sí por sus discursos. Phoenix pasó por el centro de detención para visitar a Iris de nuevo, tal y como había prometido que haría. En esa visita Phoenix no podía parar de pensar en su conversación con Larry, y se sintió más sosegado que de costumbre en su conversación con ella. Le prometió también que la iría a buscar cuando saliese del centro de detención, pues nadie podía ir a buscarla y no tenía mucha idea de cómo volver al templo Hazakura. Las cosas parecían suavizarse entre ambos. A partir de entonces, los días pasaron algo lentos, ya fuese por la escasez de trabajo que podía conseguir como por la espera que implicaba la cercanía de los días festivos que acompañaban la celebración de navidad y fin de año. Pero al fin llegó el día 15, Iris era libre, y empezaban así las esperadas vacaciones de navidad.

**Espero que os vaya gustando y enganchando! a ver si puedo seguir escribiendo pronto : D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pues aquí sigo subiendo la continuación! : D**

**Quiero darte las gracias Nico por pararte a comentar tan detalladamente la historia en tu review! Me ha alegrado tanto que en cuanto lo he leído me he puesto a escribir la continuación, que aún no tenía nada. Me alegro muchísimo de que te vaya gustando, de veras intento que los personajes se asemejen lo máximo posible a como son en el juego. También creo que los capítulos me quedaban cortos, así que éste he intentado alargarlo algo más, y espero poder seguir así en los próximos. Espero también que te siga gustando lo que subo, que te diviertas y poder leer más reseñas tuyas pronto! ^^**

15 de Diciembre Salida del Centro de detención 10:00 AM

-_Bueno…debe de estar a punto de salir ya…uff, saldrá, y entonces…se parecerá mucho a aquellos tiempos. ¿Por qué diablos estoy tan nervioso? No paro de sudar…ni que fuera un adolescente en su primera cita…oh no, esto es lo más parecido a una cita que he tenido en años…¿Cómo se supone que debo…?_

- ¡Hola Feenie! Jijiji – Saludó Iris poniendo su mano en el hombro del abogado por detrás.

- ¡I-Iris! ¡HOLA! – _Uff, qué susto…- _saludó Phoenix asustado rascándose la cabeza.

- Qué alegría verte así de nuevo, sin cristal ni nada que se interponga…jiji

- Ya-ya lo creo…- _La tengo aquí delante, otra vez…_

- Muchas gracias de nuevo por todo, y por haber venido hoy a acompañarme…no sé qué haría sin ti, Feenie.- Sonrió dulcemente aunque algo más seria de lo habitual.

- No tienes que agradecerme nada, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti…-sonrió Phoenix también.- Bueno, pues, ¿Vamos? – Hizo además de caminar.

- ¡E-espera un momento! – Iris lo agarró de la chaqueta.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Verás…la verdad es que nunca…bueno, nunca he tenido ocasión de visitar la ciudad, y no tengo a nadie que pudiera acompañarme…además, pronto tendré que volver a mi cargo de sacerdotisa allá, y no creo que tenga mucho tiempo libre…crees…¿Crees que antes de volver podríamos dar una vuela? Sería muy feliz si pudiera hacerlo contigo.- Comentó esta vez sonrojada.

- _Vale, ¿Qué se supone que debo decirle? ¿Quiero hacerlo o no?...Supongo…supongo que no pasará nada si la acompaño, al fin y al cabo me lo está pidiendo…_

- …¿Feenie?- preguntó preocupada

- ¿Eh? Oh sí, claro, por qué no, de todas maneras hoy ya me había tomado el día libre.

- ¡Qué alegría! – Iris se agarró alegremente al brazo de Phoenix - ¿A dónde podemos ir? – Realmente parecía emocionada con la idea.

- Pu-pues…te…¿te apetece dar una vuelta por el centro y el parque del lago Gourdy , que está allí? –_ME ESTÁ TOCANDO. Vale, calma, ahora sí que parezco un adolescente en su primera cita…y encima, no paro de sudar…_

- Claro, cualquier cosa estará bien jiji.

Ambos fueron caminando hasta el centro, pues no se encontraba muy lejos de allí. Ella agarrada a su brazo, contemplando con agradable emoción todo lo que les rodeaba, y él sudando nervioso más pendiente de su situación que de cualquier otra cosa. Después de caminar un rato y de algún intercambio de palabras, como lo bonito que era aquello y lo impresionante que era lo otro, llegaron al parque, donde decidieron sentarse, al lado del lago.

- Es todo precioso Feenie, hacía mucho tiempo que no pasaba un rato tan agradable. – dijo ella de corazón.

- ¿Sí? Pues…me alegro mucho.

- ¿Vienes muy a menudo por aquí? – sonrió.

- Bueno, he venido alguna vez…pero digamos que me conozco muy bien este sitio.

- ¡Vaya! ¿y eso?

- Tuvimos un caso bastante peliagudo relacionado con este lugar…madre mía.- Phoenix sonrió recordándolo todo, la confusión del globo gigante con el mítico Gourdy, las fotos de Lotta, las divertidas investigaciones con Maya…

- ¿Tuvimos? – preguntó curiosa.

- Oh, claro, perdona, Maya y yo, que para entonces era mi ayudante.- sonrió algo orgulloso y divertido al pensar en ella como "ayudante del oficio".

- Cierto, Maya…habéis pasado mucho tiempo juntos, ¿no es así?- Iris sonrió de una manera algo más nostálgica.

- Pues sí, la verdad- siguió sonriendo orgulloso, como quien recuerda sus tiempos de gloria.

Iris volvió a sonreír, pero se quedó callada. Ambos lo estuvieron por un rato. Phoenix se percató, después de dejar de pensar en esos alegres días, de que el ambiente se había vuelto algo "tenso" sin reparar en el por qué.

- ¿Así que ahora volverás a tu vida normal de sacerdotisa? – Preguntó Phoenix por sacar algún tema.

- Sí, así es. El deber me llama – sonrió de nuevo nostálgica.

- El deber…

- Aunque quizás…- Empezó a hablar muy seria - si hubiera algo fuera de Hazakura que impidiese mi clausura…o alguien- Iris clavó una mirada seria y nostálgica en Phoenix. - Mi deber no sería tan estricto y podría acudir allá sólo cuando me necesitasen…

Phoenix tardó en entender lo que estaba pasando. Él, quien estaba mirando hacia el horizonte, giró la mirada hacia ella directamente, muy serio, mientras analizaba todo lo que ella le acababa de decir.

_-Un momento…¿S-se refiere a mí? Me…me está mirando…¿Qué debo decirle? No sé qué contestarle…no creo que esté preparado para…¡para nada! si le digo que no…la perderé para siempre…pero si le digo que sí…me comprometeré…definitivamente…¡pero aún es demasiado pronto para decidir nada!_

- jijijiji me encanta cuando frunces el ceño Feenie. Bueno, parece que ya va siendo hora de que me marche…La sacerdotisa Bikini me espera para comer. – sonrió de nuevo, como si lo que había dicho anteriormente no tuviera ningún objetivo.

- ¿cómo? Ah, claro, vale…- contestó desconcertado a algo que apenas había prestado atención, pues seguía pensando en lo anterior y en lo cobarde que había sido por no explicarle sus sentimientos.

Así caminaron hacia la estación de tren. Phoenix le explicó cuál debía tomar, la ayudó a comprar el billete y esperó con ella a que éste llegara. Iris parecía de nuevo la misma, pero Phoenix estaba algo más serio, pues no podía parar de pensar, necesitaba ordenar sus sentimientos. Pronto anunciaron la llegada de su tren.

- Vaya, parece que debo marchar ya.- Se levantó Iris del asiento donde esperaban.

- Sí…-se levantó él también, con cierto nerviosismo, pues no sabía si debía decirle algo antes de que se marchara.

- Feenie. – Llamó ella, seria- Te agradezco mucho…que me des esta segunda oportunidad. No espero que arreglemos las cosas ahora, pero…- A Iris empezaron a caerle las lágrimas – Espero de corazón poder volver a como era entonces. Yo de veras siento un gran afecto hacia ti…y me disgustaría mucho perderte…

A Phoenix se le encogió el corazón. Nunca había visto llorar a Iris.  
- _¿Cómo alguien tan dulce y perfecta puede llorar por mí? No puedo dejar que sufra así…me rompe el corazón…_

Phoenix la abrazó casi mar de emociones recubrieron su cuerpo, tenía en sus brazos aquella muchacha por la que habría dado la vida, y ahora era ella quien sufría por él.

- No quiero que sufras por mí Iris…Tú no tendrías que pensar en mi de esa forma... Quiero que sepas que…yo…- _Yo te quiero pero…_

- Feenie…- miró al abogado entre lágrimas, sonrojada – No hay nada que pudiera hacerme más feliz ahora que estar a tu lado…soy yo la que no te merece…después de todo…_- _No pudo acabar la frase.

- Eso se acabó, has demostrado que eres una gran persona Iris, creo…creo que podemos empezar desde cero .- _Es tan buena…realmente me gustaría empezar desde cero con ella._

*Sonó la alarma de la llegada del tren antes que pudieran decir nada más.*

- Bueno…pues debo…marcharme ya…-Decía Iris, aún mirándolo fijamente, muy cerca el uno del otro, y mientras hablaba, esa distancia se hacía cada vez más corta. Ambos estaban a escasos centímetros.

- Adiós Feenie…espero volver a verte…pronto.- Estaban ya tan cerca que ella simplemente posó sus labios en los de él y se apartó.

Phoenix, atónito, no pudo decir ni hacer nada, mas hacer un gesto de despedida con la mano. Ella subió al tren y se marchó despidiéndose con la mano a través de una de las ventanas de este. Quieto, en la estación, se quedó el abogado, totalmente aturdido.

Pasó un tiempo hasta que decidió marchar a casa.

- _Desde aquello no he sido capaz de pensar en volver a sentir nada. Desde aquello no he sido capaz de recordarla…un beso, un simple beso, ha traído hasta mí muchos sentimientos. Tenía miedo de recordar cuánto la quería…cuánto ansiaba este momento, cuánto deseaba que ella me quisiera de la misma forma que yo la quería…que alguien tan…perfecta reparara en mí. Creo que la quiero…pero…¿Y ahora que lo he conseguido? ¿Qué pasa ahora? ¿Dónde está esa felicidad que tanto ansiaba?_

Piso de Phoenix 15:00 PM

-¡TENEMOS HAMBRE!

-¡QUÉ DEMONIOS! – saltó Phoenix asustado ante tal grito nada más abrir la puerta

- ¡Hola !- Saludó alegre Pearls

- ¡Niiiiiick! ¿Qué horas son estas? ¡Es la hora de la comida y tenemos hambre! – Contestó Maya haciéndose la indignada.

- ¡Pearly! ¡Maya! ¡No os esperaba!...un momento, ¿Cómo habéis entrado?

- Maya la mística tiene una copia de la llave jijiji- rió contenta Pearly

- ¡Ala Pearly! Ya ha descubierto nuestro secreto…

- Pues menos mal que no os habéis quedado tiradas en la calle, tendríais que haberme avisado…¡pero espera! ¡¿Cómo es que tienes una copia de la llave?!

- ¿Y qué más da eso ahora? ¡Venga, vamos a comer! – empujaba Maya a Phoenix alegre hacia la cocina.

- ¡Síii!- les seguía Pearls – ay, qué bonito reencuentro- dijo mientras ponía sus manos alrededor de su cara y observaba como Maya estiraba a Phoenix de la chaqueta para que les diera de comer y éste se hacía el duro.

- Pues espera a ver el feliz reencuentro de "Maya y la Hamburguesa escondida".- contestó la mayor emocionada al imaginar la escena.

-_Creo que ven demasiadas películas…LAS DOS. - _Bueno, ¿Y qué queréis de comer? – sonreía Phoenix, demasiado ocupado con la nueva visita como para pensar en nada más.

- ¿No es obvio? Hace SEMANAS que comemos comida sana…jejeje – reía Maya picarona.

- Hamburguesas, ¿no es así? – reía Phoenix,

- ¡Síii! – contestaron al unísono las dos chicas.

Phoenix bajó a comprarlas, lamentándose del vacío que eso provocó en su cartera, mientras las dos chicas deshacían la maleta y se instalaban en el piso.

Una vez lista la mesa y las hamburguesas, se pusieron a comer los tres.

-¡Que aproveche!

Estaban los tres muertos de hambre, así que mientras comían pocas palabras intercambiaron. Pero entonces, Phoenix reparó en las manos de Maya mientras sujetaba la hamburguesa, tenían tiritas por todas partes.

- Maya, ¿qué te ha pasado en las manos?

- ¿eh?- contestó esta con la boca llena – pue ng gs wawa.

- _Nota, no hacer hablar a Maya mientras come.-_ No he entendido nada.

- Digo que …¡que no es nada! ¡venga come! – respondió nerviosa después de haber tragado y siguió comiendo.

No sólo no lo había convencido, sino que además vio cómo ella y Pearly se hacían una mirada cómplice.

- ¿Estás…segura?  
- Claro sr. Nick, eso es por el entrenamiento ¿sabe? – contestó Pearly al ver que Maya dudaba.

- eswawto – conestó Maya otra vez con la boca llena.

- _Eso me preocupa aún más…porque ahora que me fijo, Maya está más delgada, y parece cansada. Ya pillaré a Pearly en algún momento…porque con lo cabezota que es Maya seguro que no lo admite, pero ella me contará si se excede demasiado en esos entrenamientos. _

- ¡Buoh! Qué bueno estaba…y qué llena me ha dejado…- suspiraba cansada Maya mientras se deslizaba en la silla hasta quedar medio reclinada en la silla.

- Sí…¡Estaban buenísimas sr. Nick! – dijo Pearly haciendo lo mismo.

- Y que lo digáis…- y Phoenix también se medio reclinó en la silla.

Phoenix se levantó y recogió la mesa, ellas le ayudaron y se sentaron en el sofá.

- ¿Vamos a buscar pistas o algo? – preguntó Maya emocionada juntando sus manos- ¡seguro que estás trabajando en otro de tus casos!

- Pues…en realidad…no, ahora mismo no.

- ¡Sr. Nick! ¿no tiene trabajo?- preguntó Pearly preocupada.

- Bueno, algo sí pero no de ese estilo…

- Alaa, ¿ Y qué has estado haciendo estos días? – preguntó Maya curiosa

- Pues he trabajado en…-_El caso de Iris…he pasado tiempo con ella…¿Por qué no me atrevo a nombrarla? Pardiez, se me va a notar si lo digo…¿pero en qué estoy pensando? ¿Que van a notar qué? No pasa nada por decirles que la he ayudado, no van a pensar nada raro…_

- ¿Nick? – Maya sacudía su mano enfrente de la cara de este.

- ¡Sí, perdón! Decía que he llevado el caso de Iris y también…

- ¡Iris!- saltaron las dos jóvenes.

- Sí, quiero decir, era el juicio para determinar su sentencia y me pidió ayuda, y pensé que le debía el favor…

- ¿Y qué pasó?- preguntó Maya intrigada.

- Pues la liberaron…hoy mismo.

- ¡Vaya! ¡Eso es genial! – saltó contenta Maya – Aunque tenía previsto pasar a saludarla…

- _Es verdad, ¿Por qué tendría que estar ella molesta con Iris? Sólo sabe que es buena persona y que la ayudó entonces…_- Pues sí, tuvo suerte.

- Aunque ahora que está libre, ¿podemos pasar a verla algún día, no?

- ¡Sí! Era muy dulce y atenta – dijo Pearly poniéndose las manos en la cara.

- Eh…claro, por qué no…- _¿Por qué esto me resulta tan incómodo?_

La conversación se desvió no obstante enseguida, y a Maya se le ocurrió que podían pasar la tarde viendo la película del Samurai de Acero I, pues hacía mucho que no la veían y así recordaban los viejos tiempos en que se sentaban a ver películas mientras comían palomitas. Por desgracia, no quedaban en la despensa, así que tuvieron que apañárselas con unos pocos frutos secos. Pearly, como siempre, sentó a Nick en medio, para que estuviera al lado de Maya, y las dos quedaron embobadas enseguida que dieron al play. Phoenix, por su parte, no pudo prestar atención alguna a lo que estaba mirando, pues sus pensamientos sólo podían centrarse en buscar respuestas a lo que había pasado con Iris y a sus sentimientos por ello: _Si la quiero, ¿por qué no soy ni la mitad de feliz de lo que era cuando salía con ella en esas circunstancias?_

¡**Tenía muchas ganas de meter a Maya ya! 3  
**_**Pido de nuevo paciencia por si el romance esperado tarda, pero espero poder escribir muy pronto sobre él ^^  
¡Espero que os vaya gustando cómo se van desarrollando los hechos!**_


End file.
